


Start over

by APhoenixRambles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, F/F, Like really slow, Slow Burn, boscha is... trying, i still don’t know how to tag bear with me-, skara is the ultimate wingman, willow deserves the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhoenixRambles/pseuds/APhoenixRambles
Summary: a Boscha redemption fic that turns into pure Boschlow by the endi’m sorry i’m super gay and super yearny so please take this
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park, Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. A late night talk

Boscha sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had sat in the same position for an hour now, staring at the same empty sheet of paper. She fumbled with the quill, turning it over in her hand a few times, before groaning and putting it back down. Her head sunk to her hands as she crumpled the sheet up and threw it to the floor.

Boscha, although she would never admit it, was not very good with words. It was, in a way, part of the reason she joined the grudgby team. During games, it was her actions that gave her the role of team captain. That, and because Amity quit.

If only writing an apology was as easy winning a match. 

Still, she needed to write it. After all Willow had gone through because of her, it was the least she could do. Boscha might be shallow, but even she knew that she overstepped. 

And so she sat at her desk, hour after hour, until dusk drew in and she was forced to give up.  
Why was this so hard?  
It was midnight when she finally flopped onto her bed, opening her scroll. She scrolled through penstagram for a while, before opening her texts. She began to type.

 **Boscha:** U up?

she was about to close her scroll when it pinged, a notification popping up.

 **Skara:** boscha it’s 12:30 wtf  
**Skara:** but yes :)

A small smile formed on her lips.

 **Boscha:** why are you still up  
**Skara:** couldn’t sleep, too many thoughts  
**Skara:** now why are YOU up?  
**Boscha:** no reason. just not tired i guess  
**Skara:** boschaaaaaa i can tell when somethings wrong  
**Boscha:** through text???  
**Skara:** don’t question my ways  
**Skara:** now what’s wrong?  
**Boscha:** nothing,,, shut up,,,  
**Skara:** hey :(  
**Boscha:** ok fine  
**Boscha:** i’ve been trying to write an apology all afternoon and i haven’t gotten anything  
**Skara:** you’re APOLOGISING??? TO WHO????  
**Boscha:** why’s it such a big deal  
**Skara:** i’ve never seen you apologise to anyone  
**Boscha:** um??? i apologise to you sometimes???  
**Skara:** you didn’t apologise now when you told me to shut up :(  
**Boscha:** ok fine i’m sorry  
**Skara:** :)))  
**Skara:** ok so can i help somehow? with the apology?  
**Boscha:** not really. i think i’m gonna go up to her and just wing it  
**Skara:** OOH CAN I BE THERE FOR MORAL SUPPORT??  
**Boscha:** ...fine  
**Skara:** :)  
**Boscha:** ok i’m gonna go sleep now  
**Boscha:** night  
**Skara:** goodnight!  
**Skara:** also who’s ‘she’???  
**Boscha:** night Skara  
**Skara:** nooooo tell me :(  
**Skara:** BOSCHA??? WHO IS SHE??  
**Skara:** fine. goodnight :(

Boscha grinned wide, silently putting her scroll onto the bedside table. Tomorrow she’ll finally apologise. And her best friend will be there to help. Her stomach squirmed.  
Oh titan, she’s gonna apologise TOMORROW. What will Willow say? Will she even care enough to hear her out? 

If simply thinking of an apology makes her this uneasy, how was she going to say it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other chapters will hopefully be longer and have less texting in them but honestly i’m proud of how this turned out
> 
> can’t wait to see how long that lasts-


	2. You’re on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha finally has the nerve to apologise to Willow.
> 
> ASHDHDHDH THIS CHAPTER IS A MESS IM SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this chapter is so bad i’m sorry
> 
> i had like five different ideas of how i wanted this chapter to go so it’s really messy

Boscha woke up early the next day, the realisation of what she had to do still making her stomach flip. She quickly gathered her things, before heading down the stairs and out onto the busy streets of Bonesborough. 

The walk to school was silent, and not the comfortable kind. Her mind swirled with the hundreds of ways it could go wrong. She quickly shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts from her mind. Before long, she arrived at Hexside.

Skara was waiting inside, standing by her locker as she swayed gently from side to side. There was a smile on her face, but Boscha knew she was nervous from the way her eyes darted around the hallway. When she saw her, a genuine smile painted her face as she waved enthusiastically at her friend. 

Boscha began to walk up to her, before she felt the girl wrap her arms tightly around her in an unexpected hug.  
“Skara?”

“Yeah?” she replied, still embracing Boscha. “What’s up?”

“Could you maybe get off?”

“Oh! Sorry!” she laughed, pulling away almost immediately. She stood for a while, before blurting out a question.  
“So when are you gonna do it? The apology, I mean.”

“Lunch, I think,” Boscha muttered, before letting out a sigh. “Titan, why am I so nervous?”

Skara furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.  
“Ooh! Maybe it’s because you’re not used to saying sorry.”

“But I say it to you!”

“So? I’m you’re best friend, so it’s easy!”

“I don’t have a best friend.”

“As your best friend, I disagree. Anyway, it’s hard trying something new. You’re in unfamiliar territory, of course you’ll find it hard.”

Boscha sighed, letting go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.  
“I guess so. Thanks.”

Skara grinned. “Aw, no problem, that’s what I’m here for! Now we should probably get to class, unless you wanna be late.”

-

The lessons past by slowly, and Boscha could barely focus on her potions. She couldn’t seem to keep her thoughts from spiralling every five minutes. To be quite frank, she hated it. She hated the way she froze every time someone tried to talk to her. She hated the way her stupid stomach flipped when she saw the stupid plant track students outside the window, and she certainly hated how her stupid eyes kept searching through them for a certain witch.

Oh, this would certainly be the end of Boscha.

-

By the time lunch bell had rung, Boscha had just about had enough. She knew that if she didn’t do it soon, she might just fall apart. 

Luckily, Skara was waiting for her outside the classroom. They shared a small smile before heading towards the cafeteria. 

It was crowded as always, but Boscha silently sat down on their table. No one ever sat beside them. Boscha reckoned it was either because they were considered popular or because she was ‘mean’. She figured it was probably the latter.   
She’d have to work on that.

Willow sat on her usual table, accompanied by her closest friends. Luz and Amity were sat opposite her, and Boscha couldn’t help but chuckle at how obvious Amity was about her crush on Luz. She hung onto her every word, a dreamy expression on her face. It truly was a miracle she hadn’t found out yet. Augustus, or ‘Gus’, as the human had nicknamed him, sat next to Willow, clearly rambling about whatever ‘brilliant human invention’ he had heard of from a magazine. 

Deep down, Boscha wondered what having friends like those felt like. Sure, she had the other popular kids, but they would hang onto her every word. Each conversation with them felt forced, fake, even. Guilt welled in her chest. She had Skara. The sweet girl who had gradually turned bitter from hanging around her too much. Maybe, if she were nicer to her, Skara could’ve stayed completely sweet.   
Still, it was no use to stress over hypothetical situations. It’s not like she could’ve changed it anyway. Let’s face it, she was doomed to be like this since the beginning.

A voice pulled Boscha from her thoughts, and she turned to see Skara sat next to her. She looked almost empathetic.  
“Are you okay? You seem a little out of it.”

“M’fine,” she mumbled, “Just thinking, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay, good. So about the apology-“

“Honestly, I think you’re just as nervous as I am.”

“What? No...” Skara trailed off, before throwing her hands up. “Okay, fine! I just want it to go well for you! So are you ready?”

“Yeah. Can you bring Willow over here? There’s too many people over at her table.”

Skara’s face fell. “Are you sure you want to start with her? Maybe you should start smaller-“

“Maybe i should, but no. I need to do this.”

“Well, okay then.” 

Boscha watched as Skara hesitantly walked over to their table. As soon as she got there, Boscha looked away. 

After all, out of sight, out of mind.

-

“Hey guys...” Skara began, watching everyone turn to her in a mix of confusion and disgust. 

Amity was the first to talk.  
“What do you want, Skara?”

“Well, uh... it’s not really what I want, to be exact, but...” She stumbled over her words, feeling her palms begin to sweat. “Boscha wants to talk.”

Luz looked on in awe.   
“With us?”

“No, uh, just Willow.”

Luz’ surprise turned to anger.   
“Absolutely not. Tell her to stay as far away as possible or I’ll take care of her myself.” 

“Yeah!” Gus piped in, seemingly overjoyed at the act of beating up Boscha. It made Skara a little uneasy, but it was admirable what he’d do for his friend.   
“She’d better watch out!”

“No! She doesn’t mean any harm, she just wants to talk!” Skara repeated, hoping to at least slightly deescalate the situation.

“We’re thinking of the same Boscha, right?” Amity piped in.   
“Because I’m not sure she can do anything without causing harm.”

Skara was about to interject when Willow herself spoke.  
“Guys, I appreciate your help, but I can do this on my own.”  
She turned to Skara.  
“Fine, I’ll talk.”

“Great! She’s over at our table, if you just-“

“Thanks, but no. If she wants to say something, she can say it in front of my friends.”

Skara felt her heart rate spike.   
Oh, Boscha was gonna be so pissed.

-

True to her theory, Boscha was, in fact, very much pissed. Her plan had fallen apart in just a couple of seconds. Still, she walked up to the table nonetheless.

Boscha paused for a second, looking around to see all eyes on her. She pointed to the empty seat beside Amity.  
“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all.”

She sat down without a word, watching as Skara did the same.   
“Listen-“

“If this is about grudgby then no.” Willow stated, eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s not. At least, not completely. What I mean is-“

“What do you want?”

“Can you just let me finish?” Boscha yelled, watching as everyone turned to her with wide eyes.   
“Please.”

“Go ahead.”

“Look, I really messed up. I came here to say that I’m sorry, for everything.”

Willow’s eyes widened for a moment, before she adjusted her glasses.  
“Boscha, if this is some sort of sick joke-“

“I don’t think it is.” 

Boscha didn’t think she heard Amity correctly. Surely she wasn’t backing her up.

“I mean, think about it.” she continued. “Have you ever heard her say sorry to anyone? I didn’t think it was even possible until now.” 

Boscha turned over to Amity, a small smile painting her face. It wasn’t the smiles she was used to. No, this one was genuine. Not forced, or fake, or even sarcastic. It felt... nice? The other girl returned the smile shyly. 

Boscha turned to Willow, who was doing everything she could to avoid eye contact.  
“I’m truly sorry, Willow. I promise.”

Willow finally looked up, the two of them locking eyes.  
“Fine. I accept your apology-“

“Wait, Really?”   
This seemed way too easy.

“-Under one condition.”  
Ah. There it is.

Boscha nodded. “Okay. What is it?”

“You have to show that you’re genuinely sorry. As in, you have to be nice, if you’re even capable of that.” Willow declared, a small glint in her eyes. 

“Was that a challenge?” Boscha smirked, her usual snark returning in an instant. “You’re on leaf girl. I’ll be so damn nice you won’t know what hit you. I’ll prove just how nice I can be.”

“Ooh!” Skara joined in, jumping up a little in excitement. “Maybe we could hang out with them, like friends!”

Boscha stopped dead in her tracks.  
“I’m sorry, what?”

“That’s not a bad idea actually. That way, it would be much easier to see if she’s really nice!” Luz added, sharing a deep grin with Skara.   
Huh, they seem like they’d be good friends if given the time.

“What’d you say, Willow? You up for a little bet?” Boscha asked, holding a hand out. Willow reached out to shake it. They locked eyes once again, and Boscha couldn’t help but notice the way her emerald eyes shone in the light.

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re a friend like Skara please know that you are the absolute best ilysm
> 
> also Boscha seems ooc in these first two chapters but i promise she will be functioning normally for at least the next couple of chapters


	3. The fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SJDJDHDH HERE WE GO GAYS ITS FINALLY HERE
> 
> this chapter is okay?? in my standards?? it’s not the best but i don’t feel like throwing up while reading it so that counts for something

_I’ll be so damn nice you won’t know what hit you._

Oh titan, why did she say that?

Boscha sighed, walking quietly down the corridor.   
She was certainly not looking forward to this day.

She could barely think straight, as her mind yelled about each and every bad scenario that can and will happen the moment she sets foot into Hexside.

Overthinking. Wouldn’t recommend.

Thank goodness she wasn’t in the oracle track.

Her legs seemed to walk on autopilot, as before she knew it, she was in the main corridor, leaning gently against her locker. She looked down at her scroll, groaning as she realised that if she didn’t pick up her pace, she’d be late to her first potions class of the day. Silently making her scroll disappear, she began to walk.

She could barely let out a yelp as two people appeared beside her, swinging their arms around her shoulders. Her heart rate spiked, preparing for the worst. It could be Mattholomule, that rodent of a witch was certainly high up on her list of enemies.

Her heart skipped a beat. Oh shit, it could be _Willow_. What if she wants payback?

“Gooood morning, _friend_!” 

Huh?

She turned to her right to see Luz, a wide grin on her face. To absolutely no one’s surprise, Skara stood to Boscha’s left, a matching expression on her face.

Oh great, now there’s _two_ of them.

“Hey,” Boscha replied, hesitantly eyeing them up and down. “Why are you so hyper? Did something happen?”

“Nothing happened!” Luz laughed, bouncing slightly as she walked beside her down the corridor.

“Yeah!” Skara added, leaning against her. “We’re just here to say hello to our new best friend, that’s all.”

“Skara, we’ve been best friends for a long time now, there’s nothing new about that.”

Skara giggled, a smirk appearing on her face. “I thought you said you didn’t have a best friend.”

“Well played. I guess you’re not my best friend then.” Boscha laughed.

“wAIT NO I TAKE IT BACK-“

“It’s new for me,” Luz added, freezing slightly as the duo turned to face her. “I mean, the last time we ‘hung out’ you tried to kill me with a grudgby ball.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. But, in my defence, you’re the one who challenged me to a match.”

Luz gasped, putting a hand over her heart in mock offence. “Oh, I’m so gonna get you back for that one.”

“Sure you will. Where are the others?”

“Probably already in class. They didn’t want to be late, but we wanted to surprise you!” Skara explained, gesturing wildly with her hands.

“By sneaking up on me and almost giving me a heart attack?”

Luz grinned. “Oh, it was totally worth it, your face was priceless!”

“You’re so lucky we’re friends now, otherwise I would hex you so hard.”

“Aw, you called me your friend!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Boscha in a tight hug. Skara was quick to join, immediately throwing her arms around the three-eyed witch.

Boscha laughed, nudging them slightly to break free. “This is great and all but I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be late.”

“Shoot, I hate to say it but you’re right. We better get going.” Luz sighed, pulling away. Skara followed.

“You hate to say that I’m right??” 

“I hate that you’re right about not having enough time for a hug.”

“Geez, are all humans this clingy?”

“Nope! It’s a me thing!” 

“Ooh! And me!” Skara added.

“Being clingy isn’t a good thing, Skara.”

“Hey, it is! At least it’s better than being so closed off and moody all the time, am I right?” Luz retorted, sticking her tongue out at Boscha.

“Whatever you say, Luz.” 

They walked for a while, before parting ways at the potions classroom entrance. Skara had insisted on walking with them, despite the bard track classrooms being on the opposite side of the school. 

Waving goodbye to her closest friend, Boscha took a seat at an empty table. The seating in the potions classroom was spread out, with two students sat at each table. 

Well, except hers, of course. At first, being the popular girl, everyone would fight over the seat next to hers, hoping to befriend her and in turn gain some of that popularity for themselves. After a while though, she drove them all away with her bitter remarks. I mean, try working on a potion when insults are getting hurled at you every five minutes.

“Hey, mind if I sit next to you?”

She turned around to see Luz, and furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

“It’s just that you’re always here alone, and I figured that since we’re friends now that you wouldn’t mind?”

Boscha stared at her for a while, before realising she still hadn’t answered.  
“Oh, sure. I don’t mind at all.”

Huh. Maybe being nice wasn’t so bad.

———

By the time lunch had rolled around, Boscha had decided that this day was a good day.

She couldn’t remember ever laughing as much as when Luz managed to accidentally set her potion on fire just as the teacher was examining it, and she certainly didn’t remember ever enjoying lessons.

She made her way over to a table in the cafeteria, smiling slightly as she realised most of the others were already there. She took a seat between Skara and Amity, watching in amusement as Luz and Gus appeared to be debating some human knowledge.

“Gus, I’m telling you. Stickbugs are cool, but they don’t all just stickbug you. That’s not how nature works.”

“Then why is it called getting stickbugged if all stickbugs don’t do it?”

“It’s complicated, humans just like making stuff up.”

Gus nodded solemnly. “Like the Queen of England.”

Their debate was soon interrupted by Willow, who sprinted in, hands slamming abruptly onto the table.  
“Guys, I need your help. One of the gryphons somehow got loose in the greenhouse and tried to dig one of the trees out of the soil. Do any of you know any healing spells?”

Boscha frowned, trying to think. She looks up to answer, but stopped dead in her tracks. 

Willow’s hair was slightly ruffled, her glasses leaning at an awkward angle, the glass not quite covering her shining emerald eyes. Sweat dripped in beads down her forehead, which she carefully wiped away with her hand. Her uniform was covered in scratches, the gryphon seemingly had managed to tear one of the sleeves clean off, revealing her muscular arms. Thinking about it, she could probably destroy Boscha with ease. Not that she would mind, though.

Wait, what the _fuck?_

She was pulled from her thoughts when someone waved their hand in front of her face. 

“Hello?” Willow asked, “Did you hear my question?”

“Oh, right!” Boscha blurted, mentally kicking herself for getting so easily distracted. “I don’t know any spells but I do have a healing potion in my locker that should work on plants.”

“That’s great, thanks Boscha!” Willow exclaimed, pulling her to her feet. Boscha ignored the butterflies swarming her stomach. 

“Oh, it’s really nothing,” Boscha mumbled, heat rising to her cheeks. “It’s the least I can do after everything.”

She ignored the way Skara laughed as she stumbled over her words, and decided to take a risk and look up at Willow.

Their eyes met, and Boscha swore she could stare at them forever and never get bored. Her eyes were like gemstones, gleaming behind her glasses. It reminded Boscha of the times her parents would bring her when visiting the jewellery stores in her parents’ company. She never cared about the paperwork, and often wandered off, looking at the beautiful stones encased in glass to avoid damaging their immeasurable beauty.

Fuck. 

She pushed the thought away, trying to remain cool as the pretty girl grabbed her by the arm and began leading her to the corridor. 

And just like that, her good day crashed and burned.

I mean, it’s not like she has it _that_ bad.  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i’m so sorry for the incredibly long wait i’ve been meaning to write this chapter for so long but i just never got around to writing it :,)


	4. The greenhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 10pm i just watched the bake-off and i just want to sleep so clearly this is the perfect time to publish the next chapter :,)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Boscha rummaged through her locker before pulling out a small bottle, a vibrant green solution swirling behind the glass. Willow stared at it in awe, adjusting her glasses. Boscha turned her gaze away, her heart thumping violently in her chest.

“Woah, you made that?” Willow gasped, stepping closer to examine the bottle. 

Boscha grinned, lifting bottle slightly so it was out of reach.  
“Yeah, but it’s nowhere near as powerful as the stuff the healing track can make. Wait. Why didn’t you ask someone from the healing track to help you?”

She watched as Willow shrank, muttering something under her breath.

“What was that?”

Willow sighed.  
“I get nervous working with people I don’t know.”

Boscha raised her eyebrows.  
“And so working with me is better?”

Willow laughed, gently punching Boscha’s shoulder.  
“Don’t push it. Just because you’re not as mean anymore doesn’t mean I like you.”

“Ouch.” Boscha gasped, grasping one hand over her heart. “And I thought I was the mean one.”

“Oh shut up and just follow me to the greenhouse already.”

———

The greenhouse was quiet, the many plant track students nowhere to be found. Their various plants decorated the room, leaving barely any empty space.

In the centre stood a large oak tree, its large branches twisting all the way up to the glass roof. Deep cuts snaked around the lower half of the trunk, leaving it slightly leaning to the left. Behind it was one of the glass walls, shattered completely. By the glass stood a red haired beastkeeping student. As Willow and Boscha moved closer, they heard them mumbling.

“Aw man, I knew I should’ve chosen the illusions track instead.”

Willow cleared her throat, alerting them of her presence. 

“Oh!” they gasped, spinning around and almost tripping in the process. “I’m so sorry about the glass, not to mention the tree! It wasn’t on purpose, I swear! It’s just that Fudge gets really energetic-“

“Woah there, slow down a bit.” Boscha interrupted, watching as Willow stared her down.

Willow held her hand out to the student.  
“Hey. I’m Willow.”

They stared at it for a while, before shaking it.  
“I’m Quinn?”

Willow smiled. She pointed to Boscha, who held out the potion.  
“This is Boscha. We’re here to help.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Eh, maybe a bit-“

Willow smacked Boscha.  
“Of course not. Accidents happen.”

“Oh thank titan.” Quinn sighed, gently smiling. She turned to face Boscha, eyeing the green solution in her hand.  
“And good choice, using a healing potion.”

“What?”

“I was expecting you to bring someone from the healing track to fix it, but the sudden change from being nearly dead to fully healed would’ve confused the tree’s respiratory system, since there would be way more cells than before. But with a potion, you’re letting the tree heal at its own pace.”

“...Yeah, that’s definitely why we did that.”

They were interrupted by a yelp coming from the forest, presumably from a larger animal.  
“Shoot, I have to go!” Quinn exclaimed, before sprinting to the door.  
“Good luck fixing it!”

The room was silent again, the only sound being the duo’s hushed breaths. 

Boscha cleared her throat.  
“So, uh, we should probably heal the tree now.”

“Right, I almost forgot!” 

Willow reached out for her hand, leading her towards the tree and kneeling down slowly. She opened the lid on the bottle, holding Boscha’s hand and gently guiding it above the soil, turning it so that its contents flowed into it, ready to be absorbed by the swirling roots of the tree.

To Willow, this exchange probably meant nothing. To Boscha however, this was everything.

Willow just held her hand. Willow Park, one of the prettiest and most powerful witches out there, just held her fucking hand. Holy shit.

She turned back to find Willow talking, except she couldn’t hear a word. 

Oh titan, please say it wasn’t a question.

Willow looked at her expectantly. 

Oh no, it was totally a question.

Boscha stared for a moment.  
“Huh?”

“I asked,” Willow began, making sure Boscha was paying attention this time. “If you wanted to hang out sometime. I was thinking a movie on Saturday?”

HUH?

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

Her? Alone in a movie theatre with Willow? Sitting side by side? Having fun?? It was too good to be true. 

“Awesome! Luz and Amity agreed to come too, and Gus was gonna ask Skara at lunch if she can come too.”

Ah. Of course. 

“That’s great.” Boscha half-lied, still glad to be invited. Usually she was the one giving out the invites, but a change of pace was greatly appreciated.  
“Text me the details.”

“I, uh, don’t have your number.” Willow confessed.

“Oh. Right.”  
Boscha wanted to disappear right then and there.  
“Can you give me your scroll quickly?”

Willow watched for a while, hesitantly summoning her scroll and handing it over to her. Boscha typed her number in, faltering slightly as she thought of what to put as her contact name. After a while of thought, she simply typed in “Boscha”, handing the scroll back over to the witch. She smiled.  
“There. Now you do.”

Oh titan, that had to be the cheesiest thing Boscha had ever willingly said. 

“Uh, cool. We should head back to the others.”

“Yeah, we should.”

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i add my witchsona Quinn in there despite it having nothing to do with the story? yep  
> do i regret it? no
> 
> it’s not my fault their pet gryphon, Fudge, decided to go crazy go stupid and destroy the tree, is it?


End file.
